Please Be Mine
by iamtaylor
Summary: Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas had been best friends since they were 3. But something sparked to change all of that, and they've found themselves completely and utterly in love with one another.


I had known Nick since I was 3. He had been my best friend, the one guy always by my side. He lived right next door to me, but he was barely ever home. Him and his brothers were always on tour with their band, so it was a special treat when he was home. I had never felt any feelings about Nick like all the other girls I knew. That is, I've never had any feelings towards him…until now.

Selena's POV-

It was about 3 PM, and I was home alone. Nick's window was right across the way from mine, and I could see him in his room, playing his guitar. I was beginning to see something in him that I had never seen before. The way his shirt tightened around his biceps, the way his hair curled perfectly every single day. I couldn't help but just stare for a little bit, watching him make his music.

Suddenly I felt my cell phone vibrate, and saw Nick's name on the caller ID.

"You're a creeper :]" The message said.

I was immediately embarrassed. He had seen me staring at him. I sent him a message back.

"Shut up! Do you wanna hang out? I'm all alone over here."

Before I knew it, my doorbell was ringing. I opened it and saw the perfect boy leaning against the entrance to my house with a smirk on his face.

He smiled and said, "Hey stalker".

I frowned, "Shut it Jonas. I was NOT staring at you!"

"Whatever you say Gomez," He laughed and walked inside and sat on my couch.

I stood in front of him, "So, what's the plan? Wanna watch a movie?"

"HOT ROD!" He exclaimed. I should've already guessed that he would suggest that, it was his favorite.

I put in the movie and sat next to him. After the movie was on for about 20 minutes, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Nick's POV-

Right when she rested against my shoulder, I got butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what it was, but something was different about her recently. I looked at her in a different way. Before, she was just my best friend. But I was starting to think of her as more than that. I took a chance and put my arm around her. I waited for her reaction, awaiting the worst. But instead of her moving away from me, she moved closer, and I hugged my arm tighter around her. We stayed like this for the rest of the movie, but I couldn't even think about what was happening in the movie, all I could focus on was this beautiful girl resting in my arms.

Selena's POV-

The movie was over, and we just sat there for a few minutes, watching the credits roll. After I while, I looked up at him.

"Now what?" I asked.

He looked out the window, "It's getting kinda dark, I should probably get home before dinner." He took his arm from around me, and got up.

"Alright, I'll walk you over to the door," I said, getting up and following him over to the door. He stopped right at the door, looking at me. I looked back up at him, both of us staring.

"Um, thanks for…having me over. I had fun," He said with a smile.

"Well you know you're welcome over anytime Nick," I smiled back, meeting his gaze again. We stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, but it wasn't awkward. He started leaning forward a bit, and I felt myself leaning towards him too. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine, and it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced.

We both pulled away, and I smiled shyly.

"So…maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled as he opened the door, heading out.

I nodded, then, without thinking, "Nick, wait…" He turned around, facing me, and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I felt his hands go around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He kept kissing me, more passionately this time. Without letting go of our kiss, he slowly started walking back inside, his grip around my waist tightening. I played with his curls as he kissed me, feeling his smooth lips against mine. He backed me up gently against the wall, and started to softly kiss my neck.

Just as he started that, we heard my garage door open. My mom was home.

He leaned up, and held my hands. I was still leaning against the wall, smiling up at him.

"I think I might just love you Miss Gomez," he said quietly, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I might just feel the same way Mister Jonas," I played with his fingers.

He let go of my hands, opening the front door again, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, we'll go do something. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. See you then," I watched him walk out of the door, and closed it as he turned the corner. I leaned up against the door, going over what had just happened.

Right at that moment, I knew he would be mine.


End file.
